


I'm a pig

by neildreamsoftodd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, angsty johnlock, johnlock oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neildreamsoftodd/pseuds/neildreamsoftodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he’s ugly and cries because of it. Sherlock has to comfort him and tell him how beautiful he is. He also tells that he loves him when he can’t stand seeing John cry any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a pig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. So, don't be too strict with me. ;)  
> Much fun with reading.

I was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless and frowning. I looked into the eyes that were staring at me. They looked sad. My gaze wandered down to my stomach which was too fat in my opinion. I put my hands onto it and was squeezing hard while I wished it would vanish. But it didn’t. Instead, I noticed that I even had gained some weight and it made me angry, really angry. So angry, that my nails scratched it sharply till it began to bleed. Soon, blood was streaming down my stomach and dropping onto the clean white bathroom floor. I heard a sharp breath behind me. I slowly turned around.  


“What are you doing, John?”, Sherlock whispered with eyes wide open from shock.  


“I’m a fat pig. I’m so fat that I even can’t stand seeing myself in the mirror without getting incredibly angry”, I said and started to cry.  
“I hate myself and I wouldn’t be mad, if you did as well”, I sobbed. “I’m the fattest pig living on Earth.”  


Then, Sherlock slapped me. He grabbed my face.  


“John, please stop hating yourself because you have no reason. John, please stop crying because then I have to cry as well”, Sherlock said in a very low voice and stepped closer to me.  


“Sherlock, I feel very flattered by your words but they don’t change the fact that I’m the fattest pig on Earth. And no, you can’t convince me different. I’m fat, just how I was years ago in school. Everyone called me a fat pig and one day I started to believe it. Now, it doesn’t want to go out of my head. It just sticks there. Sherlock, you may thing that you can save me, that you can wipe my scars away, but you can’t”, I said with a broken voice and more tears streaming down my face.  


Sherlock’s eyes were red as well. He took my hand in both of his.  


“John, I’m so sorry to hear all that and I wished I could wipe off your scars although I know it isn’t possible. But maybe you can share your pains with me. Maybe I could take a little of them. Maybe I could just be your shoulder to cry on. Maybe I could just be there. There to hold you when you break”, Sherlock said with a shaky voice.  


I was baffled. “Why would you do all that?”, I asked with a frown.  
“Because I love you, John!”, he cried and fell onto his knees. “You’re the most beautiful person inside and outside I know. And I don’t care whether you’ve gained or lost some weight. It just wouldn’t make a difference to me, you know. I love you, no matter what. You’ll always be the person I love most of the world.”  


I felt my heart beating faster. Sherlock loved me? The great Sherlock Holmes loved me? I could believe it, but it was good to know, comforting in some way.

“I love you too, Sherlock”, I whispered and kneeled down in front of him to pull him into a tight hug. I blew a kiss onto his flushed cheek. “Thank you so very much for being there for me.”


End file.
